Rogues adventure
by Anime addicted
Summary: Rogue is given a message in her dreams, she doesn't believe it is real but goes along with what the dream says. A certian cajin find out about these dream and makes her include her in her plans.(better than it sounds)
1. Mystery Rogue

An; accients suck really bad but not everybody is perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Rogue like wake up!" yelled kitty.  
  
"Ahm up ahm up god just stop with de yellin'," ordered a very unhappy Rogue.  
  
The girl only known as Rogue got out of bed took a shower and got dressed in her normal wear, black leather skirt with black tights and her signature boots with her black top with a see through green long sleeve shirt (duh). She applied her makeup and fixed her hair.  
  
"Awww man there is still plenty of tahme-fuck the danger room session. Fuck it ahm already dressed for school." Rogue said aloud to nobody.  
  
She just decided to skip a danger room session and walk to school since there was plenty of time. She grabbed her stuff and an apple and walked right out of the mansion.  
  
"Wuz up girl," said a very familiar voice.  
  
Rogue stopped on her tracks and dropped her apple. That sounds lahke Evan but. But dat can't be. Thought Rogue.  
  
"Yo Rogue.Rogue!.ROGUE!," Evan yelled.  
  
"Uh what ahm sorry ah just spaced out," Rogue replied.  
  
Just when he was about to speak Rogue gave him a bear hug, which was not a good idea since he was covered in spikes. He was so shocked that he just stood there wide-eyed then he felt something warm.  
  
"Rogue I think you are bleedin' girl," said Evan.  
  
"No no it was already there," she lied so he wouldn't feel bad.  
  
"Where is everybody else?" he asked as he tore off a piece of his shirt and covered Rogue's cut.  
  
"Danger room," she said simply looking at him softly.  
  
"You're skipping. Why?" he finished with the bandage.  
  
"Because ah was already dressed fo' school and ah forgot about de session so ah said fuck it but ahm so happy 't' see you why are you here? We've all missed you very much how have you been?"  
  
"At least some of my bad streak stayed behind. And I'm always here every morning just to see how things are going the before anybody notices me I leave and Logan can't smell me I don't know why but he can't seem to. And I know I've been missed but you of all people know that I can't come back. I've been great and I too have missed ya'll so how are things going?" he said as they began to walk toward school.  
  
"Well not much has changed but we all miss you and especially Kurt. You know with all the pranks and games ya'll used to play. But him and Kitty love to bother Jean and Scott whenever they are alone. Hold on ok."  
  
Rogue then went running back inside and grabbed her trench coat. She ran back outside to where Evan was at and handed it to him.  
  
"Here your not exactly dressed 't' go to school if you get my meaning." She looked at all the spikes sticking out of his body and he just nodded.  
  
"So they haven't gotten together yet, man they are hopeless," he said as he put on the coat, "Uh what if I rip it?" "Don't worry ah have been meaning to get anther one and ah want you 't' keep it and besides there is something in the pocket ah want you 't' have but don't take it out till you away from me it is embarrassing."  
  
Evan did nothing but smile and keep walking. They walked in a comfortable silence till school came in view. Rogue turned around and gave one last hug.  
  
"Don't worry your secret is safe wit meh, ah won't tell see ya around porcupine," Rogue then ran the rest of the way to school.  
  
Evan watched her go surprised at how open to him she was. He reached in his pocked and pulled out a picture of the entire x-men when he was there.  
  
"Fuck I forgot to ask about Auntie O it totally slipped my mind," he cursed then walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well my morning wasn't all dat bad. So what I'll probally have extra danger room sessions for a week but ah got to see Evan. But what about my cut Kitty will see it for sure. Well ah just will have to make sure she doesn't it should be easy all ah have to do is grab everything for all my classes and carry it with me to class and somehow skip Gym since it is de only class with any other X-men yeah that's what I'll do. Rogue thought with a smirk on her face.  
  
The plan was harder than Rogue thought the entire X-Men seemed to be keeping an eye out for her and she had to leave her classed when everybody else did because they knew she normally waited till the halls were less crowded but today was an exception. Lunch was the hardest part because then they could go looking for her so she hid in a locker but made sure she could get out. That was the longest lunch ever plus she was hungry because she dropped her apple when she heard Evan.  
  
"Miss Thurston since class is done early may ah leave please?" Rogue practically pleaded.  
  
The teacher only nodded. This was Rogues favorite teacher because she treated everybody the same whether you were mutant or not. Rogue quickly ran home as fast she could. Rogue could not believe the speed to which she was running but she sure didn't complain. She looked at her watched and notice that school ended already but she didn't worry she knew they would wait for her. She soon arrived at the mansion and stopped then it seemed as if she was just now feeling the run her chest was heavy and she was very tired.  
  
"Where were you today Stripes? You missed on of my dear sessions," Logan mocked, "You me danger room in fifteen minutes."  
  
Well at least it is only for today. She thought.  
  
"Kid Sniff your bleeding why?" Logan asked he knew it wasn't much to worry about it didn't smell bad enough to go to the med lab.  
  
"None of your business now unless you want to be late 't' your own session I suggest you stop with the questions and move," Rogue stated coldly as she walked away from him.  
  
She quickly changed and was down in the danger room right before anybody got home but buy now she had properly cleaned and wrapped her cut.  
  
For four hours Rogue was in the danger room but she didn't mind she could take her anger out and avoid the other students at the same time then she figured she would be to tired to talk to anybody afterwards.  
  
"Well not to bad but your done now Stripes." Logan stated.  
  
"Yes well is anybody out dere' waiting?" Rogue said hoping nobody was.  
  
"Yup Red, One-eye, Half-pint, and Elf," Logan was amused.  
  
"Fuck, well dey were bound 't' ask sooner or later but ah wish it were later," rogue cursed as she walked out the danger room.  
  
"Vhere vere you?"  
  
"Like what happened to you in school-"  
  
"And earlier today in the danger room."  
  
"It is your responsibility, you wouldn't be able to skip out of a all out battle between the Brotherhood or the Acolytes-"  
  
"So you want me 't' not skip out on danger room sessions ah know ah know but ah most certainly ahm not sorry and ahm fahne and unharmed so-"  
  
"But that isn't totally true when you came home today your arm was bleeding,"  
  
He's laughing he is actually laughing at this boy he is so lucky that he is who he is But her thought were interrupted by more questions.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Where you in trouble?"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"You know ve vorry because ve care."  
  
That last sentence made Rogue calm a bit.  
  
"Ah got it this morning before school even started and it was mah fault I.uh.tripped."  
  
"So you were bleeding all day why didn't you go to the nurse?" Scott said and soon will regret those words.  
  
"DO YOU EVEN THINK SCOTT! *Sigh* If ah did she'd end up in a coma now leave me alone and if you don't ahm gonna break you neck in twenty different ways (From Major Payne) or electrocute you and laugh while you body twitches lahke crazy!!!!!" Rogue yelled. Then ran to her room.  
  
"God that was one hell of a warning," Logan said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah but she was like right you know Scott, you need to think before you speak," Kitty scolded.  
  
"Kitty he is a guy what did you expect," Jean said with a long sigh.  
  
"Hey I resent that," Kurt defended.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said at the same time Jean said it.  
  
Everybody left and Logan was left to think.  
  
She was lying when she said she tripped but I can't help but wonder how she got it. Well anything else happens I'll be keeping special eye on that girl. Though Logan following behind the others.  
  
Meanwhile Rogue was in her room sleeping.  
  
There was darkness all over even when you looked down you felt like you were gonna fall. Rogue had no clue where she was at.  
  
~35 40~ said a voice that scared Rogue.  
  
"What de hell was dat?" She asked the emptiness.  
  
~35 40~  
  
"What the hell does dat mean? Who are you? Hey if you here 't' hurt me in anyway let meh just say my name is Scott Summers Rogue sleeps down de hall," Rogue said.  
  
~Listen~ said the voice camly.  
  
"Don't believe meh well he will more fun 't' torture maybe you could test this theory out. Well some of ma friends and ah think he has a stick up his ass somewhere and that is why he so stuck up well ah bet it will be real fun to check for us please and thank you bye," Rogue said nervously then took a step back.  
  
When she took that step though she fell. She fell backwards so she couldn't see what was coming or if anything was coming.  
  
"Umph," Rogue had landed on something soft.  
  
~Listen child 35 40~  
  
"Okay ah hear ya but ah don't understand so stop speakin' in riddles," Rogue demanded kindly.  
  
~Can't just remember this will help with your gift and give you more, www 35 40 I know you can figure it out and when you do keep it to yourself and ah will be back then and only then~ The voice faded with those last few words.  
  
Rogue then woke up in a cold sweet but not from the dream but from the heat in the room at the time. Then she noticed that she was looking like Magma when she uses her powers. She turned back to her normal self and checked to see if she burned her bed. She didn't then she noticed that it was Saturday and that there was no danger room today.  
  
Ah think all just go 't' de library and check out mah dream. Rogue then got dressed in her faded black jeans with rips in the knee and her dark purple sweater and her back sports bra under, with socks and her signature gloves. She quietly went to the library and typed www 35 40 but nothing. She then tried www.35 40. com. But still nothing. She kept trying and she soon became so frustrated that she didn't notice a pair of eyes on her.  
  
"Wait you not using you head just common sense here Rogue. Okay www stand for world wide web and de numbers could stand fo' just about anything like a hidden code or coordinates on a map or- wait dat's it world wide no wed just world wide. Fuck dis is a library but dere are no maps well off 't' de library Rogue," Rogue has been in the library enough times to know if there was a map or not.  
  
"Where ya going Stripes?" asked a husky voice that sent chills in the room.  
  
"Logan! You tryin' 't' kill meh and ahm goin' 't' de library so if anybody asks that's where I'll be," Rogue tired but failed to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Why so nervous? Why you gonna go to the library on a Saturday? Come to think of it why are you even up this early? What was all that stuff you were talking bout in there just a while ago?" Logan was impatient so it came out a demand.  
  
"Well ah was nervous because ya scared meh half 't' death," Well that's not totally a lie. "And don't worry bout it, did you forget ah went to sleep early yesterday," Also not a total lie you on a roll Rogue. And it has always been a goal of mine to wake up real early an talk crazy and head straight 't' de library afterwards so bye," Spoke to soon that was really stupid but he's thinking it over now's mah chance. And before Logan knew it Rogue hoped in her shoes and was out the door.  
  
The library wasn't far but Rogue still wished she would've asked for a ride. But as she complained about that she didn't notice it didn't take long at all. She entered it was really early so it wound be pretty empty. Rogue then went on her search for an atlas. The next thing Rogue knew was a book be handed to her.  
  
"I believe chere' dat dis be a good book for ya," came a sexy voice.  
  
What's Gambit doing there? Will Rogue find out what the number in her dreams mean? Tell me if it is good bad what should I continue what do you think I should do next. My first story so be gentle. 


	2. Chapter 2

The library wasn't far but Rogue still wished she would've asked for a ride. But as she complained about that she didn't notice it didn't take long at all. She entered it was really early so it wound be pretty empty. Rogue then went on her search for an atlas. The next thing Rogue knew was a book being handed to her.  
  
"I believe chere' dat dis be a good book for ya," came a sexy voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Listen cajin don't talk 't' meh, look at meh, or bother meh and ah won't bother you," she snapped.  
  
"What makes ya tink' dat Gambit don't want you 't' bother him?" was his reply.  
  
How dare he talk 't' meh after almost blown mah hand off? Does he not know bout meh curse? Well I'll change dat quick," Do ya know bout mah mutation?"  
  
"Oui," he replied.  
  
That set Rogue back, why is he flirting' wit meh den? "Good so leave meh alone pretendin' 't' lahke meh is just makin' meh feel bad and you don't want dat now do you?" she was seductive.  
  
Dis girl be good non. But Remy be bettah. Were his thoughts.  
  
"Non, but what make de belle think Remy be pretendin'?" came his over confident voice.  
  
"You have a brain don't you use it. That is if you know how," Rogue grabbed the book and walked off.  
  
De nerve of him he is glad he is sexy other wise he'd be dead. Hey he'll never know so ah can say it all ah want. Thought Rogue.  
  
She was both happy and sad to find him not following her. She went to a copy machine a printed out a copy of the world map. She grabbed a pin, and a highlighter from the front desk and a ruler.  
  
Ahm gonna feel so dumb if dis is wrong. Rogue thought worriedly  
  
She made sure the pin worked and looked along the top of the page and saw a 35-degree mark. She put the ruler on it and drew a straight line down ward. She then took the ruler and lined it straight across the 40-degree mark and drew the line straight across. She grabbed the highlighter and drew a circle around where the two lines meet. She had to squint her eyes to see what it read on the line.  
  
What de Bahamas dat is where ahm supposed 't' go oh god ahm gonna be hot. Rogue complained to herself and wrote it in bigger letter so she wouldn't have to squint her eyes.  
  
She went to put back and while she was gone someone was looking at her stuff.  
  
"Wonder what de belle be goin' to de Bahamas fo'," he was looking for anything that will tell him till an angry voice stopped him.  
  
"Swamp rat what do you think you doin'?" Rogue whispered angrily.  
  
"Wonderin' why you goin' to de Bahamas, does yo' leader know?" he asked interested.  
  
"What? Who said ah was goin' 't' de Bahamas, and Scott doesn't have 't' know," Rogue realized what she said and wanted to kick herself for it.  
  
"Well you admit 't' going and nobody knows but what ah want 't' know is why?" he asked.  
  
Damn it Rogue. Meh and mah big mouth, ah don't know what 't' say- wait ah don't have 't' say anything ah can just walk away. And that is exactly what she did but she didn't expect him to follow. She was almost off the library grounds when he spoke.  
  
"Y'know if de belle don't tell Remy he'll tell de X-Men," he threatened.  
  
"Right lahke dey'd believe de enemy," Rogue wasn't slowing down.  
  
"Remy be a thief of did you forget already," he assured.  
  
Fuck ah know he is right. He could sneak in mah room while ahm sleepin' and look fo' it, and know matter where ah hide it he is too sneaky 't' wake meh. Logan wouldn't know about it till de next day. Ah got 't' tell him. Rogue thought.  
  
"Ah'll tell you on one condition it is our secret just meh and you got it?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Oui Remy got it now tell me," He wined.  
  
"Well ah had ah dream dat kept sayin' 35 40 and www, de voice told meh to think and it dey would contact meh when a found out. Ah woke up and looked on de internet because y'know that www stands for world wide web but ah figured out that 35 40 were degrees on a map and ah figured that www was to mean just world wide not world wide web so ah came to get a map and ahm here now," Rogue explained. "And ah bet you think ahm stupid for listening to a dream."  
  
"Non, it could be a mutant to help you and can only contact you through your dreams anything is possible with mutants so ah don't think you dumb cuz dreams can tell you lot bout yourself lahke de dreams ah know ya have bout meh," he said playfully.  
  
"Yeah but de dreams are of you dyin'," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Remy only die cuz he can't resist you," he wiggled his eyebrows showing that the thought are inappropriate ones.  
  
"Don't start nothin' you can't finish cajin and ah suggest you get back before someone try to steal yo bike," Rogue suggested.  
  
"Merde (Shit) thanks ma chere'," he grabbed her gloved hand and kissed it then began to run.  
  
"AH ONLY DID IT 'T' GET RID OF YA!" she screamed.  
  
She folded the paper and put it in her shoe just as she arrived at the mansion. She figured that she was don at least two and a half hours. She sighed a sigh of relief as she saw no trace of Logan.  
  
"Hey Stripes," came her worst fear.  
  
"Wha- hey Logan what's up that's good but ah have 't' sleep now bye," Rogue tried 't' hurry and leave but Logan wasn't gonna allow it.  
  
"I smell a fowl smell on you who is it?" he demanded.  
  
Rogue began 't' laugh quietly so only Logan could here. He thinks de little ass smells fowl wait till he hears. He'll pretend 't' be hurt but happy dat ah didn't say it and ah'll have 't' listen 't' him recite poems 't' meh all de tahme. Ah wish ah could just choke him with his own spine till he stops flirtin' wit meh. Rogue thought evilly.  
  
"Rogue such use of words-" "Hey stay out of mah head Jean!" Rogue yelled as she ran inside.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Logan  
  
"Something about how she was going to tell someone that you think that they smell fowl and she was going to have to listen to him recite poems all the time. Then she said she wished that she could choke him with his spine till whoever stops flirting with her. There were curse words but I'd rather not say." Jean explained.  
  
Rogue ran inside angered by Jean's actions.  
  
"Like Rogue where were you this morning?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she snapped.  
  
"Vhat's your problem?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Feh stop bein' nosey and mind yer own business."  
  
She went to her room and put the map in between her mattress and went to sleep.  
  
Rogue was once again in darkness. Then she blinked and there was a reflection of her. She reached out to touch the image, which was right in front of her. When she touched it, it was like water and little waves were made.  
  
"Did ah understand?" she asked the image of herself.  
  
The images nodded a yes. Rogue didn't expect that so she did a back flip and looked at her images. It was it that same spot with an amused look on its face.  
  
"Should ah go?" she asked her images and it nodded a yes again.  
  
"When? What about Gambit he knows? How? Ah-" She was cut off as her images silenced her by putting her hand up.  
  
"Soon, you will know when de tahme is right it won't be just a coincidence. As for Gambit you have no choice, find a way to keep in touch or he will tell. As for how your powers are slowly growing and seem to grow more when you fight so fight as often as possible and the powers will come as a second nature 't' you. Combine those powers and you're off. Now wake up!"  
  
"A can't so help meh," Rogue demanded.  
  
"Ok you asked for it but don't be mad," and the image reach out to where her world meets Rogue and pulled her hand past the little barrier. But as the hand passed it the skin began to decay and dissolve and the bones turned into dust and the blood just floated.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Rogue?" came a concerned voice.  
  
"Scott dat you?"  
  
"Yeah you okay?"  
  
"Just peachy what tahme is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Only 8:30" he replied.  
  
"Good ah gotta go be back soon,'' She got up to leave.  
  
"Need a ride wherever you're going?"  
  
"Yeah but aren't you busy?" she asked.  
  
"No Jean canceled our date again," he said not bothering to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Alright lets go 't' de mall," Rogue pulled Scott 't' the car.  
  
The ride went buy in silence Rogue thought about the dream and how happy she was that Jean didn't come because she might accidentally hear her thoughts and Scott was concentrating on the road.  
  
"Ah'll be no more den ten minutes sure you don't want 't' come?"  
  
"No thanks just don't keep me waiting," Scott insisted.  
  
Rogue ran inside and she knew where she wanted to go and she didn't waist time. She went to Radio Shack and bought two cell phones and paid full price then and there. Then she went and bought a special gift. Then she hurried back to Scott.  
  
"Here," Rogue passed Scott a box.  
  
He opened it and smiled. "I already have a watch see," he pointed to his watch.  
  
"Yeah but dat is barley wearable, it is connected by a few strings," Rogue smiled.  
  
"Yeah your right thanks and this one is actually water proof," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah so this way Bobby can't ruin it easily," Rogue said as she got inside and shifted nervously in the car.  
  
There was only a short-term silence till Scott decided to break it," So what did you get?"  
  
"Nothing much just two cell phones one for meh and de other fo' a friend for when ah need 't' talk 't' him," Rogue replied.  
  
Scott almost had an accident but there weren't very many cars on the road. "He? He who?"  
  
"Yes he and don't worry about who," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Does he know about you about us?"  
  
"Yes actually. Look ah don't want 't' talk about this so please find something else 't' talk about."  
  
There wasn't anything else he could think of so he stayed quiet. When they arrive at the mansion Rogue stomped off and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
"Well I gave her a ride to the mall and she bought me a watch and two cell phones and she said one was for her and another was for some guy for when she really need to talk or something and she said he knows about her about us and she didn't want to talk about it so she got mad, Why? And do you ever go inside?"  
  
"Yes just I heard people approaching and it was just you," Logan then walked inside.  
  
What are you up to kid? I want to know and who is this boy? That was all Logan could think about all day. Rogue noticed everybody in the living room so she stayed in the kitchen. Rogue wanted a real meal and that is what she was determined to have. She took out many pots, spoons, and boxes of easily made food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* One hour and thirty minutes later~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had made mashed potatoes, corn, corn bread, and chicken breast and stuffing. Not a meal but some of mah favorites stuff. Rogue was lucky she made enough for two football teams.  
  
"Something smells wonderful," came Ororo's voice with Logan not to far behind.  
  
"Ahm sorry ah was starvin' this is mah first thing all day, ah made enough so ya'll can have some if ya'll want and don't worry ah know how to cook."  
  
"I think I will have some it has been a long time since ah ate anything like this," she praised.  
  
Logan got some as well then the professor arrived and got some too.  
  
"Rogue this is really great!" the professor said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Like hey guys Rogue cooked and it smells good and her Logan, Ororo, and the Professor are eating without us!" Kitty shouted.  
  
Soon the kitchen was full of people and they all with little conversation. "Rogue I didn't know you could cook."  
  
"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Jean," Rogue thought aloud.  
  
"I'll bet," growled Logan.  
  
Rogue glared at him and cleaned her plated and went upstairs to sleep but this time there was no dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue was once again up early but at 3:30 that was ridicules. She then dressed and walked to the park. She sat down and enjoyed the night air.  
  
"Bonjoir chere' what are you doing out here dis time of day?"  
  
"Well Swamp rat ah could ask you de same thing and here," Rogue handed him a phone  
  
"Chere' your supposed 't' give meh your phone number not your phone," laughed gambit.  
  
"No ah bought them yesterday ah have one you have one if you want 't' leave wit meh ah will call you if you don't come den all leave you simple as dat," Rogue ignored his flirty comment.  
  
"Why ma chere' Remy didn't know we was together," Rogue was melting.  
  
Remy moved closer to Rogue and she moved further. "Remy don't bite unless you want him 't'," Remy assured.  
  
Rogue leaned on him and took in his scent," Logan was wrong you don't smell fowl." Rogue then drifted to sleep in Remy's arms.  
  
Remy be fallin' fo de Rogue and he don't want to stop fallin'. Remy thought as he fell asleep as well. Rogue was first to wake and she felt so warm, and safe then she remembered where she was.  
  
"Remy? Wake up what tahme is it?" Rogue asked still feeling his warmth even as she got up.  
  
"8:30," Remy whispered still sleep. When what he said sank in they both jolted awake.  
  
"Ah gotta go," They said at the same time. They smiled the ran there separate ways.  
  
Dander room starts in five minutes. Ahm gonna be a little late but oh well. Rogue ran into the mansion and got her uniform on and Ran to the danger room out of breath.  
  
"Stripes where were you?" Growled Logan  
  
"What oh ah was um." Rogue couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
What the hell ahm ah supposed 't' say ah slept with a boy that's why ah came home out of breath and with sore legs. (She's talking about the run but Jean thinks other wise.)  
  
"Oh my gosh Rogue how'd you mmpphh!" Rogue covered her mouth as quick as possible.  
  
"HOW MANY TAHMES DID AH TELL YOU 'T' STAY OUT OF MAH HEAD JEAN!!!!" Rogue screamed from embarrassment.  
  
"What is it red?" Growled Logan impatiently.  
  
Jean walked up to Logan and whispered in his ear what she heard.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!? Rogue extra danger room session well talk about this later."  
  
Dander room that day was awkward for Rogue everybody kept looking at her and it was ticking her off. All of a sudden Rogue felt Wanda's power flow through her body but refused to use it till needed. It wasn't easy Wanda's powers were itching' to be used. As everybody left Rogue stayed behind and Logan left her as well.  
  
"Logan where are you going?"  
  
"I said we would talk about this later but for now you fight. The computer is already set up so just say the word and your good to go."  
  
Fight scene next chapter and also confrontation with Logan and other X-Men. R/R 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to all that reviewed even if you weren't so gentle but hey I'm a big girl and every bit helps.  
  
Window Girl Glad to hear it and I have no intention of stopping at least not now.  
  
Kosumi Thank you for letting me know I already changed it.  
  
Fantasy Cat Glad to hear it and I have some ideas it's just that I want to give you reviewers what ya'll want.  
  
Carla-P Well if you read this you request to read more was requested.  
  
Caliente Yes love the Romy.  
  
"Logan where are you going?"  
  
"I said we would talk about this later but for now you fight. The computer is already set up so just say the word and your good to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was fuming. How mad is he? Does he really think ah was with him? Hope not boy ahm gonna put Jeanie back in her bottle alright. Her and Scott are suck snitches. To think ah had a crush on Scott what was ah thinking? But for right now lets put this theory of powers 't' the test. Rogue thought evilly  
  
"Start simulation!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"Simulation level one begin," the computer replied.  
  
Rogue put her guard up as the simulation started with pieces of the walls first layer came flying around trying to shoot Rogue with laser beams. Rogue easily dodged them by ducking and flipping.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Rogue shouted as a laser just barley hit her arm. She decided that it was time for Wanda's power to be put to the test. A piece of wall flew toward Rogue and she held her hand out on front of her and hexed it as the wall shot out its laser at her. The laser shot back and the wall crashed into another wall piece and exploded. The explosion pushed Rogue back a bit, she then decided on an old trick. She stood in front of a wall piece that was on the ground right under the laser so she was out of fire range. Since all the pieces of wall only had one target the all attacked at once. Rogue planned to jump out of the way but she ended up using Pietro's power of speed and ran to the other side of the room in time to smile at the explosion.  
  
"Hey ah thought all eyes were on me," a piece of Pietro slipped out.  
  
Rogue would normally hate herself at that moment but she felt better. She didn't have time to think at all as due to her slip up with Pietro she was targeted once again. Rogue ran in a circle causing the wall pieces to spin. She stopped and acted as if she were on a stage and threw her arms in the air (Like Rose on Titanic) and when she did the walls parted with her hands. Blinking Rogue then smiled and balled up her fists and walls crumpled and fell to the ground.  
  
Mah god they were never walls machines disguised like a wall. Lahke Kurt's watch so let meh get this correct this whole time we have been training killing machines surrounded us, do they want us 't' die?  
  
"Simulation continue," Rogue ordered.  
  
"Simulation level two begin."  
  
A small door above her opened and the little machines flew in. That never happened before. Rogue thought surprised. The floor opened up what seemed to be thin rectangular lines and s they shot out huge disc's with dull blades sticking out. Then oval like machines came from nowhere and shot paint balls and along with realistic holograms of the brotherhood, mutant haters, and Mystique and Sabertooth. This only seemed to make Rogue's smile bigger.  
  
"Bring it on," Rogue let Fred come out. She tried to run but there were just too many people to make it anywhere even with Pietro's powers. She began to panic and when she did Sabertooth jumped on her, she fell on her butt and she tried to punch him and when her fist hit his gut, he flew across the room like a bat out of hell taking Lance with him. Pietro ran on the walls till she felt Jean inside. Standing up she just followed him with her eyes then he stopped in mid air. Using Evans power she pinned him to the wall, before anything else Mystique punched her in the face and while she wiped the blood kneed her in the gut and elbowed her in the back.  
  
Ah don't car if your not real this is embarssin'. She thought while laying on her front-side. She got up just in time to turn around and dodge a hit to the face by Todd's glue-like spit. Unfortunately it hit her backside where her wrists were at and they got stuck like that.  
  
"Stay still," ordered Fred as he cornered Rogue (who was trying to get her wrists free) and ran in to smash her between the wall and his belly. Rogue predicted this move and used the wall to push her up till she was able to bounce over him bye jumping on his belly. Thinking she was home free she forgot about Mystique kicked her sending her flying toward the wall. Using Kurt's skills as an acrobat she twisted in mid air as soon as her feet touched the wall she forced a back flip and using Juggernaut's power she landed and supported her weight on her ten fingers without breaking them. Using Kitty's phasing ability she freed her wrists.  
  
"Mommy aren't you gonna beat meh for hurtin' yo' company," Rogue mocked.  
  
Mystique lunged at Rogue and she just shot her back with Scott's power. Then electrocuted her with Berserker's power.  
  
"Simulation status," ordered a gruff voice.  
  
"Level two completed by the Rogue would you like to continue," it replied.  
  
"What no-cough-what level three how I haven't even made it there yet," Logan coughed on his beer.  
  
"That was exhausting," she said ash she ran to the bathroom.  
  
Logan looked around and saw spikes.  
  
Spikes? What the, is she learning to control her powers? I got to let Charles know. Logan though still surprisingly shocked that she made it to level three.  
  
Rogue thanked god that the bathroom was free. She drew a hot bubble bath and stepped in it. Ah this feels good. Ah haven't been able 't' take a bath in a long tahme. Rogue dipped her head slowly under the water and slowly counted to sixty then lifted her head back up for breath. She laughed as she saw her make up in the water still the shape of a face.  
  
"Rogue I need to brush my teeth what are you doing?" asked a male on the other side.  
  
"Ahm takin' a bath but ah'll close the curtains it's open," Rogue quickly closed the curtains.  
  
Scott entered the bathroom and began to brush his teeth Rogue hated the silence so she started to hum Aaliyah's "Miss you".  
  
"Rogue? Did you.uh.well what I mean to say is. Jean-"  
  
"Hold it Jean told you ah had sex no doubt?"  
  
"Well yes she did is it true?"  
  
"Scott do ah flirt, no, do ah let people come near meh, only Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Professor and Wanda and that is once in a blue moon. Don't you think ah have more sense 't' wait for that kind of thing-"  
  
"I didn't saw that you didn't wait-"  
  
"Yeah but if ah didn't Kitty would've known about the person bein' as 't' when you lahke somebody you act different at least in the comforts of your room. And ah would think that mah powers get in the way wouldn't you?" Rogue was too exhausted to be mad.  
  
"That is what Kurt and Kitty said but-"  
  
"Wait Scott before you leave tell meh everybody that knows and what they're sayin'," she ordered.  
  
"Well (Spits out toothpaste) everybody. The new recruits are all saying that they knew you had it in you well all except for Jamie if he hears anybody talking about it he tells them to mind there own business and at least find the truth before talking about it. He even attacked Jean with a small army literally. Jean is scary to be around right now. Logan threatens then to shut them up and Ororo hasn't said a word. And me well NOW I know but I have to go bye," and he exited.  
  
Now? What did he mean by now. Oh and Jamie ahm honored and now thanks 't' Scott ah can't enjoy mah bath. Rogue then washed up and got out. She brushed her teeth and threw her uniform in the hamper. She put on her robe and walked to her room and changed into her green and dark green pajamas with white socks and her gloves. She walked down to Jamie and Bobby's shared room.  
  
"Jamie?" Rogue called.  
  
The door snapped open and Jamie was in tears along with Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Rogue we're sorry they just won't stop talking and we can't do anything," They all said.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa what's with the water works?"  
  
"It's Jamie he got so mad he attacked Jean and was sent to his room and we followed and when we got here he was crying and we asked why and he said that he looks up to you like a big sister and he feels so useless and we know just how he feels and s we started to cry," Kitty said in one breath.  
  
"Since when have ah cared what other people think? You guys are just too much. Here," Rogue looks around and grabs four bandages and a safety pin.  
  
"Vhat are you going to do vith that mein Schweitzer?" Kurt asked calming down.  
  
"We are about to become family hold out ya'll hands."  
  
They did what they were told and Rogue poked there index finger and then hers through her glove till she saw blood.  
  
"Oh I see," Jamie said back to normal.  
  
"Ready?" Kitty said excitedly.  
  
They all nodded and Rogue put her bleeding finger to Kurt's while Kitty did the same to Jamie, then Rogue went from Kurt to Kitty and Kurt went from Rogue to Jamie, Then Rogue went to Jamie from Kitty While Kurt went to Kitty. They all then rubbed the blood into the cut then put their finger in their mouth to stop the bleeding then applied the band aid.  
  
"I like can't believe we did that and I hate needles," Replied Kitty.  
  
"Ditto," Replied Jamie.  
  
They all laughed so hard about what they did and what they looked like when Rogue pulled out the needle that they were holding there guts and whipping tears when Bobby, Logan, and Scott walked in.  
  
"What are ya'll doing what is so funny?" demanded Bobby.  
  
"I smell blood," replied Logan.  
  
The room fell quiet and Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, and Jamie looked at each other and gasped.  
  
"AHHHAHAHAHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHE," they broke out again.  
  
Logan glared at them with the tell-me-now-or-else look. "Hold em' up," ordered Jamie between laughs.  
  
The trio sitting on the bed with him looked at him then nodded. They all held up there right index fingers and yelled," To family!" then laughed at the confused faces of the people at the door.  
  
Scott and Bobby left and Logan just stood there. Rogue knew it was time for the talk. "Hey ah'll catch you guys later and don't expect meh 't' be nice ever again got it," Rogue assured.  
  
They all nodded and continued laughing. Rogue followed Logan outside to where the statue was. Logan stopped all of a sudden and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Mind telling me what is going on Stripes?" Logan asked almost softly almost being the key word.  
  
"No way, why should ah?" Rogue was getting to her old self and it didn't help that she felt betrayed once again but by a member of her own team actually most of the team.  
  
"Well you've been acting weird first it is the early morning trip to the public library, Rogue we have every type of book. Then there is that fowl smell twice and then red says you were with a boy and had sex with him I don't want to know the details but I just want to know how? And then in the danger room there were spikes and I figure you are loosing control again, Listen Rogue I just worry about you." Logan explained.  
  
Oh my god he doesn't think ah ahm able 't' control mah powers. I don't even think he believe ah can. And has he been keeping an eye on me? How dare he ah can take care of mah self he isn't my daddy. The Professor isn't doing anything to stop any of this. Did he agree to it? Rogue fumed silently.  
  
"Hey now ah don't know where you get off bein' mah daddy but your not so butt out. You didn't even think that ah could possibly be control mah powers instead of loosing control did you? What you don't think ahm strong enough? Ah don't need you to look after meh ah can do that well all by mah self. Ah didn't have sex ah was talking about running back to the mansion, ah fell asleep at the park in mah friends arms, you know very well ah don't get close to a boy unless he is family and ah consider Jamie family, and he smells very good thank you very much," Rogue said while pointing a finger in his chest.  
  
Logan grabbed her wrists," Listen I don't think I am you dad and if Mystique is your mom I'm glad, yes your very strong I just didn't want to be wrong and make you mad. You put on a tough mask but I see right through it and inside you're just a scared little girl. And my nose knows he smells fowl he is fowl."  
  
"Well you need to get your eyes checked because this is no mask ah ahm tough, and scared little girl ha little girl ah don't believe you. Sabertooth is a better person than you he really isn't scared of anything and your scared of your past but ah give you your props you seek answers on the one thing your scared of, hooray for Logan," rogue said so cold the south pole was jealous.  
  
"Shut-up kid I don't want to hurt you because I take bull from no one. And just how do you know so much about Sabertooth?" Logan growled.  
  
"Because ah have him in mah head and you know what you could never hurt meh, least not physically, are you done ah don't care ahm finished wit this conversation, good night," Rogue yelled over her shoulder as she walked inside the mansion.  
  
Rogue went up to her room and put her face him her pillow and screamed into it. She didn't want to say what she did about Sabertooth but he insisted (Sabertooth that is). Rogue didn't feel guilty at all. Rogue grabbed her phone and noticed that Gambit called seven times. She dialed his number and waited.  
  
"Ello' ma chere'," Gambit replied from the other end.  
  
"Feh, so why you call so many tahmes," she didn't try and hide her anger.  
  
"What Remy do now," Remy sighed over the phone.  
  
"Nothing it isn't you, where ol' bucket head?"  
  
"Actually he said he don't need Remy non more so me be a free man." Rogue had a feeling he was smirking his famous smirk she loved so much.  
  
"Still didn' answer mah first question."  
  
"Just hoping we could have some fun,"  
  
"In your dreams Swamp rat. Anyway it's tahme 't' go meet meh at the pier at midnight." Rogue explained.  
  
"Ok Remy be there." Remy assured.  
  
"Ok Kitty should be here soon and ah don't want her 't' know who ahm speakin' 't'."  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk getting' selfish are we."  
  
"Yeah whatever just don't be late bye."  
  
"Au revoir ma chere'," Remy said then hung up.  
  
Ah can't sleep now or ah might not wait up in tahme. Ah think ah will just watch TV for a while. Rogue then got up and walked to the living room. When she got there she saw Jean by herself. Revenge is so sweet. Jean heard the though and snapped her head towards Rogue. Rogue narrowed her eyes and smiled. Rogue tapped into the Blob's strength and Bam Jean was out cold. Rogue used Pietro's speed to take her to her room and make it look like she is sleeping. Rogue then got this wicked idea. She hurried to her room and grabbed her extra image inducer that she used on Halloween to make it look like she was showing a lot of skin. She put on Jeans left arm and so she had rolls of fat on her belly, and just in case Scott or somebody else pays a visit she made sure it looked like it was just the blanket was making her fat. Then she was just about t leave when she heard someone knocking on the door of the room.  
  
"Jean it's me Scott."  
  
Will Rogue get caught? Will Remy show? How is she supposed to get there? Anything special you guys want to see I'll try my best to make it happen. R/R 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks to all that reviewed even if you weren't so gentle but hey I'm a big girl and every bit helps. Sorry to keep you waiting but with school, homework, chores, and soon study hall that barley leaves time for me to write but I love you all and want to give you what you want.  
  
ishandahalf Thanks a lot, what you said made me so happy I wanted to write right away, so you could say you inspired me to keep writing.  
  
Ladygood68 I've added you to my mailing list and here is my updated chapter and your words encouraged me more. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jean it's me Scott."  
  
Rogue froze. Stupid no need 't' worry ah have Mystique's power. With that thought Rogue tried to remember how it felt to use her power and them she found it.  
  
"Scott go away I'm very tired and my hair is a mess please let me sleep." Rogue tried to hold a laugh.  
  
"Okay just come get me if you need anything."  
  
Rogue could hear his footsteps fade away. How can Mystique hold a straight face? She can do whatever she wants in somebody else's form and not get in trouble. Wait why do ah feel so.so ah don't know what ah feel but is buggin' meh. Rogue thought.  
  
Rogue sniffed the air and knew why she felt the way she did. Ahm such a dummy ah forgot that Mystique doesn't have a scent and ah guess that by meh using her powers totally cuts my scent off and Logan must be the reason why ah feel this way thanks 't' his nose. Rogue then teleported to her room just in time because Kitty walked in almost as soon as she arrived.  
  
"Rogue like where have you been I have been looking all over for you. Listen I want to ask you a favor." Kitty paused waiting for Rogue to say something.  
  
Please say yes to covering up for me. It is our anniversary and we haven't seen each other in forever please say yes. Kitty was projecting as loud as the day is bright.  
  
"Okay ah'll let you sneak of with Lance but ahm not going 't' put that much effort ah have mah own things 't' worry about." Kitty bear hugged Rogue and thanked her and then got dressed then pretended to be asleep.  
  
Rogue just lay there looking up at the ceiling. Kitty then jumped out of bed and reached over and pressed some button. Rogue gave her a look and Kitty just gave her a piece of paper that read, Breathing. Rogue gave the paperback and thought. Geese Kitty you recorded the way we breathe when we sleep. I know you get bored now. Rogue's thoughts stopped as she heard Logan walking down the hall. Kitty will get caught for sure, that machine is nothing but static. She's going to get us both caught Logan can hear two people awake and the same two people sleep that is going to get us caught. Ah already know ah wasn't going to get caught because Mystique learned o make her breathing go however she wants and ah also don't have 't' worry bout him smellin' my scent because my scent is all over this place. Thanks a lot Kitty. It's 11:00 pm Kitty leave. Rogue thought.  
  
As if on cue, Kitty hopped out of bed and phased through the wall. Doesn't the Professor know when we leave this place or when we use our powers? So why doesn't he say anything? Rogue began to almost panic thinking of the Professor finding out about her powers. She quickly got out of bed and put on a green shirt that started right at the part where the neck meet shoulders and stopped at her hips. The shirt was sleeveless and she had these two designs on her shirt that is a heart wrapped up in a rose with thorns and was bleeding. The design was only there because it hid this metal piece that connects with another piece of material (Sleeves). She searched her closet for the snap-on sleeves and she soon found it. She had on black pants and her back and green combat boots. To top it off she put on her signature gloves and a small black necklace with a silver spiral that starts out small, gets big toward the middle, than gets small again, inside the spiral was a green ball that looked like a green sky with light green clouds. She grabbed her phone and her old bag that she once made in teen living (Not those granny ones either). She put the phone in the bag along with a toothbrush. And some changes of undergarments, with money that she had hid in the mattress (literally). Also she packed a few clothes.  
  
Rogue opened the window so just in case the Professor is awake he doesn't sense her using any powers. She jumped from the second floor and landed using her feet but she cheated by using Kurt's acrobatic ability. She pretended to breathe in a sigh of relief and she smelt Logan. Shit now ahm gonna have 't' fight him. Wait why isn't he stopping meh? Oh well don't jinx yourself Rogue. Rogue then began 't' walk off the mansion grounds and decided that she had plenty of time so she'd just walk. She passed many people and she also passed another mutant but she seemed to be a grown person like the adults at the mansion. She passed a bad neighborhood and saw people fighting with guns and poles and other things. She reached the pier and knew she was early and just sat there. She could feel Logan looking at the backside of her but she didn't care. Ah know 't' dang well that he heard and saw Kitty leave just as ah did so why didn't he follow her? Rogue thought bitterly.  
  
"Bonjour, n'a pas pu attendre pour me voir?" (Hello, couldn't wait 't' see me) Gambit said as he came from nowhere.  
  
"Ne regardes pas maintenant mais nous avons obtenu la compagine, oh said ne regardons pas le rat de marais!" (Don't look now but we got company, ah said don't look now Swamp rat!" Rogue said harshly.  
  
"Savez-vous qui il est?" (Do you know who it is?) Gambit asked seriously.  
  
"En fait oui, c'est le Wolverine qu'il avait suivi l'eveah de meh depuis qu'oh a lassee' mais de eoute facon 't' prêt vout?" (Actually yes, it's the Wolverine he has been following meh eveah since ah left, but anyway ready 't' go?) Rogue said calmly.  
  
"Oui," (yes) he said.  
  
Rogue nodded her head and walked straight in front of him then turned around and kneeled down. Gambit looked at her wondering if she was using a new power. Rogue got impatient and growled," Well if you want 't' go get on and hurry."  
  
Gambit wasn't too comfortable with the idea of riding on a woman's back. Rogue knew him well enough to tell when he was uncomfortable. Rogue got up turned around and without hesitation picked him up wedding style.  
  
"Stripes? What are you doing? Where are you going? What are you doing with him? Are you betraying the x-men?" Logan asked letting his claws come out.  
  
Rogue put Gambit down and walked towards Logan. "No this is a personal matter and he just gave meh no choice but 't' bring him along. As for where am ah goin' far away."  
  
"But kid why does he know bout this and nobody else?" Logan said growling at Gambit who just smirked.  
  
"No tahme 't' explain ah must leave now if ah want 't' know what is goin' on with meh. Nobody's betraying anybody so don't worry." Rogue gave him a smile then it turned into a frown once she realized he wasn't going to let her leave so easily.  
  
She ran and grabbed Gambit just as she did before and jumped off the pier and flew off. She could hear Logan screaming at her to stop and tell him what was going on along with screams of frustration. She wanted to cry she felt that she should've told him more. She felt she had betrayed him.  
  
"So this gonna take long?" Gambit asked seeing her sorrow.  
  
"Naaaa just tell meh one thing do you get sick easy?" Rogue asked amusement in her voice.  
  
"Why?" Gambit had changed from sympathetic to nervous.  
  
Rogue merely laughed and stopped moving. "Just answer the question." She demanded almost unable to hold in her laughter. Gambit shook his head no. Rogue then began to teleport several times. She wasn't wearing herself out because of Roberto's power to turn the suns heat into personal energy and she had already teleported enough times to where there was sunlight. Just as Rogue noticed Gambit not doing so well they already were in swimming distance from the Bahamas. Rogue saw people and lowered herself to where she was able to walk on the sand of a beach. She used the ability to phase through the water so nether her or Gambit would get wet. She rose out of the water with a sleeping Gambit.  
  
How can the guy sleep through all that ah swear he was just not asleep. Well whatever he waking up now. Rogue then shook him and he looked weary at her like he was gonna be sick. Rogue looked disgusted. He stood up and held her hand so to not get wet and they walked on the beach together it was hot and Rogue hated it.  
  
"Ello' man would you lake 't' buy some warmer clothes? You look lahke outta town peoples so it be cheap man," said some Jamaican man who was sitting by a little stand.  
  
"Sorry but ahm cold," Rogue said bitterly and she received a look from the man that said that he though that she was crazy.  
  
Rogue saw a hotel and pointed to it," Ah'll be there if you go anywhere and just give them your name ah'll tell them that your aloud 't' come up k? ahm gonna see if ah can have another dream and stay away from all this heat." Rogue said.  
  
"Oui ma chere' Remy not be gone fo' long."  
  
"Remy who?" Rogue asked quickly.  
  
"Remy be Gambit's real name," he added a smirk that Rogue just wanted to look at all day.  
  
"Marie," Rogue whispered.  
  
"What?" Remy was being playful.  
  
"Mah real name it's Marie, don't make fun of it swamp rat, and don't call meh it unless were by ourselves, don't tell anyone." She still whispered.  
  
"Who else knows de name?" Remy asked.  
  
"Wolverine and Mystique," Rogue said aloud.  
  
"Oh" was all he could say.  
  
They walked away and Rogue got that hotel room while Remy called a cell phone number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Phone conversation~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (In this story Remy never knew Ororo to be on the X-Men whenever they battled she was never there and he never paid attention to the filles on the enemy, she used to steal with him before she came to the institute)  
  
"Ello' may I speak wit Ororo?"  
  
"Remy?" Came Ororo's voice.  
  
"Oui, how you been?" Remy asked.  
  
"Not to good the place I stay at now is going crazy because one of the students ran away with the enemy," she explained.  
  
"How do they know that?"  
  
"Because Wolver- I mean Mr. Logan can smell things out plus they had a close relationship, (back round) "I'm telling ya bub stripes ran away and now what do you suppose we do?"  
  
"Wolverine?" Gambit thought aloud.  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"The person who ran away they wouldn't happen to be a she that dresses gothic-like, auburn hair with white stripes and, has deadly skin who goes by the name Rogue would it?" Remy asked almost certain of the answer.  
  
"Y-yes how do you know?" Ororo asked while at the same time ordered everybody to be quiet while she out him on speakerphone.  
  
Remy was so deep in though that he didn't hear the click to let him know that something has changed. "Well dis Rogue be wit Remy but Remy no longer de enemy he was released from his contract and now he be here with de southern belle. She's not hear now she went to sleep but she checked in a hotel with my name under as well as hers for when Remy return, so how's it that you were Remy's enemy and never knew?"  
  
On Ororo's side Jean made sure nothing was heard coming from them, as they wanted to tear the house apart it seemed. "Well I was out as messenger boy and just seemed to lose track of time." Ororo replied.  
  
"Oh okay well talk later but just calling to see if anything strange has been heard bout my father but I guess just being cautious, gotta go de girl must be losing weight as we speak," he joked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well this is a beautiful hot place but she wears so much clothing she must be hot and she must be extremely tired from all that teleporting and it just made Remy sick I tell you," Remy thought remembering how it felt.  
  
"Teleporting Rogue doesn't teleport that's Kurt's power,"  
  
"Well she did a bit of phasing as well and she can fly as well." Remy spoke.  
  
"Okay bye," Ororo spoke noticing that Jean wasn't going to keep everybody quiet for long.  
  
"Bye," Gambit said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we do now?" Scott asked when no one said anything.  
  
"Her powers are growing or have grown and I knew about it," Logan growled trying to keep his voice at an appropriate level.  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked seriously because there was no 'like' or 'totally' said in that sentence.  
  
"Well when she ran she flew away from me, and before that she was in the danger room and there were spikes in the wall she also made it to level three," Logan sighed.  
  
"So she has been in level seven before," Jean stated  
  
"Yeah but the program she was put in was for team effort and she did it by herself. I haven't even done that." Logan growled.  
  
"Did she say anything before she left?" Jamie who had been real quiet said.  
  
"She said that it was a personal matter and that damn Cajun gave her no choice but to bring him with her, and that she was going far away. Also that nobody was betraying anybody and she told me not to worry. I asked her why he knew and nobody else and she said to me that she did not have time to explain she just needed to find out what was wrong with her or something along those lines. Stop looking at me that way!" Logan said as he notice all eyes were on him.  
  
"Well gang search her room and see if there is anything that will give us a clue to where she went," Jean ordered.  
  
Jean was mad at the goth when she had woke up she was fat she threw a tantrum and she was like that till a little almost and hour ago, and even thought she didn't have the proof that she did it but she knew that she was mad at her that she told Logan what she heard. Hell she didn't even know why she told him so easily but she did. She also didn't completely understand how she did it Scott had told her that he had been by the room and she told him to leave and she didn't remember that at all. She threw the watch away she had cried saying that she was having a nightmare and that she wasn't fat and that she was the queen of the Nile.  
  
"Like NO FUCKING way me, Jamie and Kurt will like do it."  
  
"What your mouth and why can't we look?" Jean asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to risk you finding her diary and reading it or something and if we do need to look in there we already know what's in there so it will not bother us none. Plus what if the boys happen to be really perverted and try and take our underwear or something? No we will like do it." And with that the trio walked to Rogue room and began to search.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Rogue's dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue was once again in darkness but was used to it so she wasn't scared anymore. Her appearance came in front of her once again and she began to talk to herself (Literally)  
  
"What now?" Rogue asked her reflection.  
  
"Bertha." Her reflection said simply.  
  
"Bertha? Who or what is that? Is it a foreign language?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Bertha Harkness she will help you. Do not wait go now child before it is too late to help you," And the reflection was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue woke up in a cold sweat. Bertha Harkness why does that name sound.almost familiar? Oh well better get 't' searchin'. She thought.  
  
Rogue walked around and she received many stares from people. She knew it was because she was covered up so much and in dark colors. She walked till she found a library. She entered it and saw that there were computers. She sat at one and type in the name she had heard in her dream. There were billion's Bertha's in this place, according to the computer.  
  
Bertha Cunnings no, Bertha Weather May no, Bertha Harkness yes but there's two of them which one. Rogue was about to give up till she clicked an icon that said supporter she clicked on it and the same information showed up on the screen but with new information beside it. She narrowed her eyes at a familiar name. Bertha Harkness supported by Raven Darkholme. Rogue printed out the page and then left.  
  
Rogue walked wondering. Is this a trap? Are mah powers evolving? Is this just some scene that my mother cooked up to get me 't' join her side? What if Remy called his boss and they are on their way now 't' get meh? Will ah be ready 't' handle all of them? What are the X-Men doing right no doubt that Logan said something and they were most likely looking for her.  
  
She saw Remy at the beach flexing his muscles and showing off for other girls. She felt Jealous but told herself it was because she couldn't wear a bikini. She walked over to him and handed him an extra room key. The girls called her names like 'slut', 'tramp, or 'bitch'. She was about ready to slap them all when she told herself that she was at least still a virgin and had respect for herself  
  
Rogue turned around and stopped dead on her tracks as she saw another guy running to her.  
  
"HEY ROGUE HOW ARE YOU? HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" screamed the boy.  
  
He ran to Rogue and hugged her till her feet were off the ground and she was being spun in circles. The young boy put her down and began to ask her questions about the X-Men. Remy narrowed his eyes.  
  
Who is this young boy? How does he know Rogue? How does he know about the X- men? Anything special you guys want to see I'll try my best to make it happen. R/R 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks to all that reviewed even if you weren't so gentle but hey I'm a big girl and every bit helps. Sorry to keep you waiting but with school, homework, chores, and soon study hall that barley leaves time for me to write but I love you all and want to give you what you want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ "HEY ROGUE HOW ARE YOU? HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" screamed the boy.  
  
He ran to Rogue and hugged her till her feet were off the ground and she was being spun in circles. The young boy put her down and began to ask her questions about the X-Men. Remy narrowed his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa hey Alex slow down," Rogue asked nervously.  
  
"I said nice to see you and you look great as always and where is my brother Scott?" he spoke quickly.  
  
Rogue bent down so that no one could hear what she was saying not even Remy. "Alex they're not here ahm alone well ahm with swamp rat over there but ah had no choice but 't' bring him along."  
  
Rogue stood back up and Alex looked at Remy who still had his eyes narrowed but he put on his glasses so you couldn't see. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked disapprovingly.  
  
Rogue grabbed Alex gently by the wrist and led him to a table in a shaded area. "If you think that thing is mah boyfriend ah say your dumb. Gross but like ah said ah had no choice," Rogue was about to go on but Remy sat down next to her.  
  
"Alex Remy, Remy Alex. No he is not an X-Man he is with Magneto and no ah am not betraying anybody," Rogue already knew what he would ask.  
  
"Magneto he's bad," Alex almost stood up.  
  
"The boy has a brain," Remy laughed.  
  
"Yeah we know," Rogue said.  
  
"Magneto has new lackeys?" Alex turned to Rogue.  
  
"Pretty much." Rogue said.  
  
"Remy be a thief," he said.  
  
"Oh yeah what has Remy stolen that is so valuable?"  
  
"Well Remy stole paintings, jewels, money, and most important Rogue's heart," Remy said proudly.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes," In your dreams swamp rat"  
  
"See de Rogue already got a pet name for Remy."  
  
"Who is Remy?" Alex asked growing annoyed with how Remy was treating Rogue.  
  
"He referees to himself in third person like he's gonna forget his name or somethin'," Rogue sat back.  
  
"Anyway why are you hear with her? Alex asked.  
  
"She invited Remy along," Remy said still trying to fake a smile.  
  
"As if like ah said no choice. Why are you here instead of with the flock of birdbrains over there," Rogue asked.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Remy teased.  
  
"Ha that is funny me jealous. Ah'll be jealous once ah can touch until then dream on," Rogue said bitterly.  
  
"Remy will don't worry," Remy looked at Alex.  
  
Remy walked away but made sure that they were in a distance where he could see.  
  
"So what are you up 't' now a days?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't like him but you know surfing' and stuff you?"  
  
"Well ah can use anybody's power that ah ever absorbed," Rogue said.  
  
"Cool what are you doing so far away from home if you don't mind my asking," Alex said.  
  
"Well ah think ah might have found someone that can help meh with mah skin but it is just a hunch."  
  
"Well I wish the best of luck dude sorry but I have a competition soon I go that way," Alex said getting up.  
  
"Ah'll walk ya ah go that way as well," Rogue lied but she didn't know where she was going anyway.  
  
Remy saw them get up and walk away together side by side. He was angry but he didn't know why and he wanted to follow but there were to many beautiful women around and some weren't letting him go but he didn't mind too much.  
  
Rogue walked with Alex till they reached his temporary apartment they split there different way's but rogue gave her his number and he gave her his. Rogue walked out now hungry and looking for a food place then Alex picked up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* Phone conversation ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Scott"  
  
"NO!" a gruff voice growled.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"What who is this?"  
  
"It is Alex Masters Scott's Brother I need to talk to him about Rogue."  
  
"No if it s about Rogue you talk to me," he growled. From behind Xavier used his power to put the conversation on speakerphone.  
  
"Okay well I just ran into her and that idiot Remy," he said with disgust.  
  
"What where are you at do you know where she is tell me now hot hands," Logan demanded.  
  
"Well we are at the Bahamas and I don't know where exactly."  
  
" Half pint trace the call," Logan demanded.  
  
"What else can you tell us," Jean said from the back round.  
  
"She said that she wasn't betraying anybody and not much more than that she gave me her cell phone number but I'm not going to give you that."  
  
"Is she alright vhat did he do to her?" Kurt asked harshly.  
  
"He is just annoying he keeps flirting with her and saying really sappy stuff. He' actually protective over her but he's her enemy it's weird. But she might have lost a lot of weight because she is so heavily clothed and in dark colors and her stomach was growling when she walked me here. She said she has a hunch that someone down here can help her with her skin but that is all I got out of her. She also said that he really didn't give her much of a choice but to bring him along, but I have to go now bye," And then there was a click.  
  
"Like I got his location!" Kitty said.  
  
"The Bahamas? With Frenchy? Why couldn't she tell us? He's gonna die," Logan them left for the jet.  
  
"Scott, Kurt, Jamie, Kitty, and Strom go with him Jean you will be in charge now," Xavier said as he rolled out the room.  
  
Jean pouted slightly but being in control was good to and the control was all hers. Then everybody else grabbed thing they wanted to bring since it was going to be a long trip. They left in silence and stayed that way till they figured Logan had calmed down.  
  
"Doesn't he have that charm power of his?" Kitty asked Kurt.  
  
"Ja he does but I thing vhat Rogue is stronger than that." Kurt replied looking out one of the windows.  
  
"Logan heard their small conversation going on and wondered what they were talking about. "What you two talking about? What other power does he have besides blowing thins up?" It was more of a demand then a question.  
  
"His eyes if you look at them he can persuade you into just about anything but he has mainly used it on females that he.. Uh anyway he can make you believe things." Ororo said catching herself, as she was about to say something that make him mad. She hopped that he didn't here but those ears obviously heard them.  
  
"What was that?" Logan asked innocently but at the same time dangerously low, it scared her.  
  
"Well way back when I knew him and we were really close friends he used him to fit his needs." She was nervous and Logan knew.  
  
"Like what needs?" he asked in that same voice even the others felt bad for her.  
  
"Like-imformation-money-food-weapons-sex-cards," she said really fast, so fast Pietro would have been struggling to understand what she said.  
  
Logan thought about what she said. "What?!?! Sex is that why he went with her? Is he taking advantage of her?" Logan was trying to stay calm.  
  
"No no he isn't that type of guy. Just just trust me on this I know him," Ororo then kept thinking in silence. ' Please Gambit. Remy for once don't prove me wrong. '  
  
Rogue had found a place to eat and ordered whatever she could recognize (which wasn't much) then ate in peace.  
  
Soon some old lady that looked oddly familiar walked past Rogue. ' Now Rogue now ' said a voice in her head. Rogue head began to hurt but she ignored it. She watched the old lady as she ordered. ' Why does she look familiar. Could on of the psyches know her possibly. The world isn't that small is it? '  
  
The lady was tall and wrinkly; she had faded blonde hair with tired looking eyes. When she walked out Rogue followed. She followed her for a long time then Rogue grinded her teeth as she felt pain go straight to her head she held her palms tight against her temples to try and stop the throbbing but it didn't work. Rogue heard everybodys thoughts that were around her.  
  
[What's wrong with her\ man I have a date in ten minutes\ should I offer her some help?\ man my mom sucks\ I hate the world\ man that guy on the beach today was so hot I have to call my girlfriends soon\ freak my minutes are running out\ man I wanted that anime dvd I want them all]  
  
Rogue didn't know what was going on she could barely think herself. Her eyes were shut tight, she felt warmth in them and she felt her body go through so many things it felt like she was being pulled from every angle. Her bones were making a disgusting cracking noise, her flesh felt like it was being pierced by needles from the inside, she had felt like her blood was boiling and her hair on her body felt like they were freezing. Rogue felt someone with strong arms pick her up but they were way to big to be Remy's. But Rogue was in no position to argue or anything. Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~* 2 Days later*~~~~~~  
  
' She hasn't been here in a while it seems the room is still tidy and untouched, cept for the bed over there. Wonder where she at now and if she missed Remy ' He thought with a smirk.  
  
For the past few days he was with other women, doing other ahem things. He had been thinking about rogue the whole time but that is why he wasn't at the hotel the whole time so he hadn't even noticed that she wasn't there.  
  
He decided that since he had his fun he'd just wait for her to come back. He waited for a while then fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile the X-Men were at Alex's house resting up.  
  
"So has she called you?" Scott asked.  
  
"No I've tried to call her but no one answered. I have no idea where she is staying at but there aren't many hotels around here. Hey guess what I won second place in the competition," Alex said trying to cheer Scott up.  
  
"Wow man that is way cool." Scott meant it, just was worried.  
  
Logan was out sniffing around trying to find Rogue but only found faint traces of her and that meant that she hasn't been in those places in a while or the many people covered her scent with there own. He sure did smell that Cajun though everywhere.  
  
Rogue had just opened her eyes and was welcomed to a dim room and a splitting headache. ' Thank go this room isn't bright like the med lab. Wait not the med lab, Remy, Bahamas, where am ah? '  
  
Rogue sat up and her headache got worse but she was panicking way too much to tell. "Bertha she is awake," said a voice so deep it was sexy and frightening at the same time. Rogue's sight was blurry but she knew who ever said that was huge.  
  
"My dear, do not panic you were the ones receiving the dreams no doubt?" She asked.  
  
"Bertha? Harkness? Bertha Harkness, Agatha Harkness, Wanda-" Rogue was remembering the name and why it sounded familiar unfortunately they weren't her memories.  
  
The old lady put a gloved hand on rogue forehead and immediately she calmed down. Rogue then opened her eyes finding that she was back to normal. Rogue noticed that the guy with the deep scary voice looked the part. He was about 5'9 and with huge muscles all over his body mainly on his arms, he had tattoos on both arms and he wore pants so she couldn't tell if there were any more, he was black with corn rolls and green eyes just like her.  
  
"What is goin' on lady?" Rogue grew impatient.  
  
"Well you've been out for 2 days now and you are the one with the unlimited powers. I'm here to help. Why you wonder because it could kill you and I'm getting paid to by non other than Mystique and Irene. Now I can help you but it will take lots of work are you up to it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Rogue answered so fast she felt stupid.  
  
Rogue was fixed something to eat and she ate it fast. She cleaned up and was offered some better clothes for the events of today. It was leather black pants that looked so tight that they were like a second skin but they were stretchy but showed every curve of her lower body and they reached don to the ankles, it was complete with a gray top with black lining that had no sleeves and was a belly shirt and was a 'U' cut shirt, also there were gloves that were just like the one she wore as an X-Men but were gray leather as well, last there were the shoes they 4-inch heel boots that came up to the mid-calf.  
  
"Hey there's a little button thing here is supposed 't' be there?" Rogue asked pointing to the really small black button where the arch of her shoe was.  
  
Bertha walked to Rogue and reached over her and pressed the button and the heel opened up to reveal an empty space," We have weapons that can go in there but they will be saved for later, now come lets start," She was calm.  
  
Rogue followed her to a black room with no windows. Rogue noticed that every wear they went so did that man but he was probally like Logan mean on the outside but softer on the inside. Rogue leaned against the wall and waited.  
  
"Okay child first off I assume you have learned to used other powers?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Good tell me what does it feel like when you use there different powers?"  
  
"Ah feel like them in a way but ah have more control over there powers then they do depending on how long ah hold on," Rogue replied.  
  
"Well do this for me search everyone of there memories and remember what it feels like to touch through them when you are done let me know," with that she left the room and left her in total darkness.  
  
Rogue looked at the spot where Bertha just left. ' What in the world, what argh be glad you know how 't' help meh and have that scary man there. ' Rogue then went through the memories just as told.  
  
Rogue went through many memories. Scott when he was young with Alex, with Jean. Then Kurt's when he was with his parents. First everything was going just how she wanted but then everything began to go fast and she couldn't control it. Everybody's she ever absorbed. Her mind was strong but her body wasn't prepared for emotional pressure so she passed out for ten minutes. When she woke up there was light in the room and a note.  
  
"Ah know it sound stupid but you mind id stronger then your body so if you keep it up they will be even then my job will come," Rogue read aloud.  
  
Rogue went on for hours passing out over and over and to her surprise it was really easier to take it every time, soon she couldn't pass out anymore.  
  
"Um Mrs. Harkness umm. ah supposed ah finished but can ah see mah phone?" Rogue yelled.  
  
Soon her and the big guy showed up again. "You may call your friend but tell him to meet Javis here at the beach."  
  
Rogue nodded then dialed Remy's number.  
  
Phone conversation  
  
"Rogue?" asked Remy trying to hid his anger.  
  
"Yes it's me you dolt-"  
  
"Where have ya been all dis time?"  
  
"Well ah was unconscious for while but could you meet a friend of mine named Javis on the beach at uh.. Hold on what time is it?" Rogue asked who ever was behind her.  
  
"Midnight how about in one hour," Javis offered.  
  
"Uh yeah thanks, did you hear?"  
  
"Remy heard alright but should Remy be jealous?"  
  
"What no wait shut up and do it okay bye," Rogue then hung up in a hurry.  
  
Up next Logan and the X-Men find Remy. What will happen to him with Logan around? Anything special you guys want to see I'll try my best to make it happen. R/R 


End file.
